Отабек Алтын
а}} Отабек Алтын (オタベック・アルティン Otabekku Arutin) – казахский профессиональный фигурист из аниме [[Аниме|''"Юри!!! на льду"]]. Крайне популярен у себя в стране, где его считают национальным героем. Внешность Отабек – парень среднего роста с темноватой кожей, тёмными глазами и прямыми волосами средней длины. Он довольно невысокого роста в сравнении со своим возрастом. Как правило, он бесстрастен и показывает мало эмоций, но иногда его лицо приобретает слегка угрюмое выражение. Личность Алтын не любит показывать окружающим свои эмоции. По характеру целеустремлен, тих и скромен. Как противоположность его кроткой натуре, стиль катания Отабека очень красноречив и выразителен. По натуре 100% интроверт, который не склонен проводить свободное время с другими фигуристам, а в основном в одиночку. Иногда проявляется и добрая сторона личности Отабека, для примера можно взять момент, когда он спасает Юрия от "Ангелов Юрия". История Пять лет до Финала Гран-При в Барселоны он принимал участие в тренировочном лагере под руководством Якова Фельцмана. Это был его первый год во взрослой лиге, но на тот момент он не мог соответствовать уровню способностей российских фигуристов. Поэтому его перевели в более младшую лигу, где он и повстречал Плисецкого. После этого он стал много тренироваться, переехав из России в Америку и Канаду. И только в этом году он смог вернуться в свой родной город Алматы – самый большой город Казахстана.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 10 Отабек дебютировал во взрослой лиге фигурного катания в прошлом году, получив бронзовую медаль на Турнире Мира. В нынешнем сезоне он также занял 2-ое место на Гран-При Америки.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 6 Сюжет thumb|left|200px|Отабек - победитель Гран-При Японии При прохождении Гран-при серии показал себя очень хорошо, за что комментаторы назвали его "тёмной лошадкой" Турнира. Так, Алтын занял второе место на Кубке Америке, а на Кубке Японии фигурист заслужил золотую медаль. Это позволило ему с суммарными баллами 28 выйти в финальную стадию Гран-При в Барселоне.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 8 Впервые Отабек появляется в отеле, в Барселоне, собираясь пойти на ужин в одиночестве. Жан-Жак предлагает ему поужинать вместе, от чего Отабек отказывается и там же ловит на себе взгляд Юрия. Отабек улыбается, когда Юрий начинает ему грубить, и покидает отель. На следующий день, когда Юрий прячется в переулке от "Ангелов Юрия", Отабек спасает Юрия на своём мотоцикле, что "Ангелы Юрия" немедленно запечатлевают на фотографиях. После "побега", они останавливаются на верхней части сада муниципального Парка Гуэля, где Отабек рассказывает о том, что уже встречал Юрия пять лет назад в тренировочном лагере, к большому удивлению самого Юрия. Отабек делится с ним воспоминаниями о своём детстве и предлагает Юрию стать друзьями, на что тот соглашается, закрепив их дружбу рукопожатием. Позже, Мари и Минако находят их, разговаривающих в кафе. Юри и Виктор приглашают их на ужин вместе с Мари, Минако, Пхичитом и Крисом. Later on, Viktor shows Otabek pictures of Yuuri at the previous GPF banquet. When Phichit congratulates Yuuri and Viktor on their presumed marriage, Otabek is seen clapping at the announcement.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 10 Before Otabek begins his short program, Yuri shouts his support from the audience. Otabek turns towards the sound and gives Yuri a thumbs up in response. During his performance, Сара notices that Otabek's skating is different from before, and Yuuri notes that Otabek's strength was his determination. As Otabek clears the rink, his determined expression is caught by JJ, who is later shown to be rattled by it.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 11 Otabek is the second-last to perform. During his entire skate, his monologue seems to be giving encouragement to someone to be free and live their life to the fullest. There is no specific person whom he addresses, but the scenes usually show Yuuri and Yuri when Otabek is silently speaking these lines. Otabek delivers a flawless performance and wishes luck to Yuri from the kiss and cry. Yuri hears this and gives a thumbs up in response. As Yuri finishes his free skate, Otabek is seen clapping happily for his friend.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 12 Способности Его катание не имеет двойственности. в этом и заключается основная сила Отабека.Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 11 Программы Самаркандский полюс The piece is an instrumental piece which pays tribute to the city of Samarkand close to Otabek's home country of Kazakhstan. Its main theme is played by strings, sometimes alternating with piano; however, the piano mainly serves as accompaniment in the form of arpeggio ascensions. It is in D minor. The piece is resemblant of those written during the Romantic period of music, with very dramatic changes in dynamics and high contrast between staccato and legato notes. It has a mostly fast tempo with a fewer slower areas, and a passionate mood. Symphony No. 9, 2nd Movement "Advent" Отношения Юрий Плисецкий Отабек первый, кто предложил Юрию дружбу. Они познакомились после того, как Отабек помог Юрию скрыться от фанаток своего клуба. Он напомнил Юрию, что пять лет назад они вместе были в летнем тренировочном лагере Якова Фельцмана. Алтын отметил, что уже тогда его очень заинтересовали глаза Юрия – глаза настоящего солдата. Тогда он понял, что их многое объединяет. Yuri is supportive of Otabek during the GPF short program, and Otabek does the same for Yuri during the free program. Цитаты *"У Юрия Плисецкого были незабываемые глаза воина."Аниме "Юри на льду!": Эпизод 10 (в разговоре с Плисецким) Интересные факты [[Файл:Otabek_Altin_ED.png|thumb|200px|Пост Отабека в Instagram: ''возвращаясь в Алматы]] * Отабек не очень любит различные социальные сети. *В Instagram подписан как otabek-altin. *Его имя на самом деле имеет узбекское происхождение; казахскими эквивалентами можно считать Атабек или Отарбек, "Отанбек". *В переводе с казахского языка имя Алтын означает "золото". *Персонаж во многом схож с бронзовым медалистом Денисом Теном, который также представляет Казахстан. Он тоже родился и проживает в Алматы, и часто получает плюшевых медведей Тед (вымышленный персонаж), похожих на плюшевого медведя Отабека из Эпизода 12. Ссылки Навигация en:Otabek Altin Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Фигуристы Категория:Мужские фигуристы Категория:Азия Категория:Требуется перевод